leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Chibiusa Tsukino (anime)
Usagi (Chibiusa) Tsukino is the civilian identity of Sailor Chibi Moon, and the princess of the 30th Century Earth. This is the first animated depiction of the original manga character. Profile Chibiusa was bratty, slightly spoiled, and often got into fights with Usagi, even over the simplest things. She was attached to her future father, Mamoru, and even after the R season (relating to the manga), she still argued with Usagi over Mamoru, though it was unknown, if she was still attached or did it to bother Usagi. She also heavily criticized Usagi, like Rei, calling her a crybaby and clumsy. Relationships Chibiusa's affections come into conflict because she generally does not immediately identify Usagi Tsukino and Mamoru Chiba as being her biological parents, although she is aware of the fact. There is evidence that Chibiusa has a hard time identifying Usagi and Mamoru as being her parents since she sees such a sharp contrast in personality between their present and future selves. She also reacts differently toward Usagi and Mamoru than she does towards King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity, being more respectful to the latter but more spontaneous to the former; it is not clear if she prefers one set over the other. However, she always calls her teenage father Mamoru as Mamo-chan (in the 20th century), an affectionate nickname by Usagi, and has an innocent crush on him, much to Usagi's fury. She often picks on Usagi for being clumsy. In the Supers movie, she describes Usagi as "a klutz, a ditz, and a crybaby." However, there are many instances where Usagi and Chibiusa show their love and concern for one another, such as when Sailor Moon breaks down crying after Mistress 9 takes Chibiusa's pure heart crystal, or when she dives off a balcony to save her. Nevertheless, the two often bicker, often behaving more like sisters than mother and daughter. Appearance Chibiusa retains the same appearance that she does in the manga: pink hair tied in rabbit ear-shaped odango and red eyes. In her first appearance in Sailor Moon R, Chibiusa wears a summer version of a school uniform consist of a white short sleeved sailor fuku with red with a single white linings at the edge of her sleeves anf a red front bow at the center of her fuku, blue pleated skirt with a red bow at the back, white socks and white shoes with a red bow on front. Her fuku is red with two white linings attached and another red design with white lining beneath her fuku. When she discovers Usagi's transformation to Sailor Moon throughout the end of Season 2, Chibiusa wears a winter version of her uniform which is blue. In Sailor Moon S, Chibiusa retains her summer school uniform from the second season only both her bow and her back bow are changed to blue and her fuku is white in a red trim and has a pink brooch on her front bow where she can transform into Sailor Chibi Moon. Her winter school uniform remains the same only her bow on her school uniform is white with a red trim. In Sailor Moon Super S and onwards, Chibiusa's notable casual outfit is a white long sleeve button shirt with a red bow at the center along with light blue suspenders, a long light blue skirt, white socks and brown shoes. Personality Chibiusa is usually very upbeat, extroverted and outgoing. Though she started out socially awkward, she quickly became popular with her classmates. In the manga, she once became president of her class. Her initial shyness could be attributed to the fact that she was teased in the 30th-century for not having any Soldier powers. As the manga progresses, she gradually matures, becoming more comfortable with herself and more confident with her Soldier abilities. Because her dream in the manga is to become a beautiful lady, her actions often are based around this. She tries to be a perfectionist and starts off trying to do everything alone and for herself. This view evolves as she realizes what maturity really is and what it really means to be an adult. In the anime, she is more judgmental and does not mature as much as her manga counterpart. Biography 30th Century As the daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion Chibiusa lived a relatively untroubled life in the 30th Century Crystal Tokyo. She played often with the likes of the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury. However, her idyllic life is interrupted by the Black Moon Clan, led by Wiseman. When Neo-Queen Serenity is frozen in a quartz tomb, Chibiusa is sent into the past by Sailor Pluto and warned not to return to the future before she can figure out a way to save her mother with help. Sailor Moon R Chibiusa's first appearance was in Episode 14. She appeared from the future and brainwashed Usagi's family into thinking she was her cousin. However, the intervention of Luna prevents Usagi from falling under the influence of Chibiusa's magic and she is the only one among the Tsukino's who are aware of Chibiusa's nature. When Mamoru begins to experience nightmares of Usagi's demise in the event of their marriage, Chibiusa capitalizes on Mamoru and Usagi's break up and spends most of her time with him. The break up and Chibiusa's presence causes friction between Mamoru and Usagi's shaky friendship. Meanwhile, Rubeus and the Spectre Sisters attempt to capture Chibiusa whenever the opportunity is given. Chibiusa tries several times to return home using the Crystal Key, exposing herself and her dormant power from the Moon to Wiseman's group. Usagi and the other Sailor Senshi protected Chibiusa from the Spectre Sisters, Usagi and Chibiusa grow to learn to appreciate each other more as time progresses. In Episode 27 Rubeus captured the other Sailor Senshi and told Sailor Moon to hand over Chibiusa. In the previous episode, Chibiusa discovered that Usagi and her friends were the Sailor Scouts and had possession of the Silver Crystal. When Rubeus captured the other Sailor Scouts, Chibiusa and Usagi reluctantly worked together to save them from Rubeus after Chibiusa stole Usagi's brooch. As Sailor Moon was in a beam struggle with Rubeus, Chibiusa destroyed the crystal that was his source of power, causing Rubeus to be hit by Sailor Moon's Moon Princess Halation. Using Sailor Teleport, Usagi and the others manage to get Chibiusa off the ship as it exploded, killing Rubeus. Becoming Black Lady After fighting off several of Esmeraude's Droids, the Sailor Senshi, Tuxedo Mask, Luna, and Artemis traveled into the future with Chibiusa. In Episode 84, it is revealed that Chibiusa took the Silver Crystal, which then vanished. Sailor Moon tried to awaken Neo-Queen Serenity (her future self) with the silver crystal, but it did not work, so Chibiusa ran off, where she encountered Wiseman, who convinced her that Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and the other Sailor Scouts did not love her, and transformed her into Black Lady. As Black Lady, she had the power to shoot an energy wave through a mirror, and create dark energy force fields. She attacked Saphir when he discovered that Wiseman was planning to betray Prince Demande, and left with Wiseman after Wiseman killed Saphir. Wiseman's intent was to use Black Lady to open the dark gate and send dark energy through her to destroy the world, even though she would be destroyed in the process. However, Usagi and Mamoru were able to convince Chibiusa that they did love her (they were just teaching her how to depend on herself so she will be a more well-behaved princess and future queen, as she was willful, spoiled, and selfish), and she became Chibiusa again. Then, Wiseman attacked them, and entered a beam struggle with Neo-Queen Serenity. When Usagi was about to lose, the Silver Crystal of the future appeared, having gone into Chibiusa's body when it disappeared, so she used it to transform into Princess Small Lady Serenity. Together, both silver crystals were powerful enough to decimate the dark crystal, as Usagi and Chibiusa destroyed Wiseman with an energy explosion. Afterward, Chibiusa returned to the future, which, with Wiseman's death, was restored to normal, and reunited with her family. Sailor Moon S When Eudial began extracting people's Pure Hearts, Chibiusa returned, now with the ability to transform into her standard Sailor form of Sailor Chibi Moon using the Prism Heart Compact and saying "Moon Prism Power,Make-up". She attacked by using the Pink Moon Stick to use "Pink Sugar Heart Attack", which sometimes had a delayed reaction, and did not do much damage, but was often a good enough distraction for Sailor Moon to destroy the Daimon. Chibiusa became good friends with Professor Tomoe's daughter, Hotaru Tomoe. She and Sailor Moon were determined to save her from the evil Mistress 9 when they found out she was possessed by her instead of the spirit of Sailor Saturn herself. She even tried to stop Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto from recklessly killing her. While the Sailor Scouts were fighting Cyprine and Ptilol, Kaolinite captured Chibiusa and took her to feed her Pure Heart to Mistress 9, allowing her to fully awaken. It was eventually returned to her by Sailor Saturn's ghostly form when she had expelled Mistress 9 from her body and saved her host, Hotaru. Following the defeat of Pharaoh 90, Chibiusa returned to the future, but came back to help the Sailor Senshi defeat the final Daimon, Rangy. Sailor Moon SuperS In the first episode, Chibiusa began having dreams about Pegasus. It was her that the Dead Moon Circus was searching for, but they did not know it yet. Hebihanabiko, the Lemures, entered Chibiusa's dreams through Pegasus in an attempt to convince her to use his power to rule the world, but she refused, and Sailor Moon destroyed Hebihanabiko. She also gained the ability to transform into a Super Sailor Scout using the Crisis Mini Moon Compact and by saying "Moon Crisis,Make-up" with Usagi. By using the Crystal Carillion and saying, "Twinkle Yell ", Super Sailor Chibi Moon could summon Pegasus and enable Super Sailor Moon to use her new finishing move, Moon Gorgeous Meditation. When Super Sailor Chibi Moon summoned Pegasus so that Super Sailor Moon could defeat the Amazoness Quartet, Queen Nehelenia realized that she was the holder of Pegasus, so Zirconia used Zircon to extract her dream mirror (the golden mirror), and trapped her inside Nehelenia's mirror. Nehelenia made Pegasus become Helios again and took his crystal, putting Super Sailor Chibi Moon into Eternal Sleep (unlike Queen Beryl's general, Jadeite's.) Helios woke Super Sailor Chibi Moon up from Eternal Sleep with the last of his power, and she used the Golden Crystal (once it was taken from Nehelenia by the Amazoness Quartet, who by now had switched sides) to talk to everyone on Earth and say "Moon Crisis Power" to restore the Golden Crystal's power. Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi Moon then defeated Nehelenia with a gold energy beam from the crystal, but she survived and kidnapped Super Sailor Chibi Moon, throwing her over the edge of the circus tent as it drew closer to the Dark Moon. As Super Sailor Moon jumped off after her, Nehelenia returned to her mirror. Helios turned into Pegasus, and turned Usagi and Chibiusa into their princess forms with angel wings to save them from the fall. Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Chibiusa appeared in the first six episodes of Stars, and was mentioned in the seventh. As Chibiusa was about to go home back to the future with Diana, until Queen Nehelenia returned from the mirror after being released, and stopped the Time Door from opening. When Mamoru is under a spell and taken by Nehelenia, Chibiusa realizes that she will fade away if they do not break the spell and save Mamoru. Eternal Sailor Moon goes after her to stop her and save Mamoru. The Senshi try to get to her, but are split up in the process. Super Sailor Chibi Moon is with Super Sailor Saturn, whom both confront Nehelenia. Super Sailor Chibi Moon starts fading again, and stops Saturn from sacrificing herself to kill Nehelenia. After Saturn is sealed, Super Sailor Chibi Moon then fades away in Usagi's arms, shortly after she makes it to the castle. After Eternal Sailor Moon breaks Mamoru's spell and frees the Senshi, Super Sailor Chibi Moon reappears. They finally return Nehelenia to her childhood for a second chance. Chibiusa went back to the future off screen shortly after the sixth episode of Stars, and was mentioned that she returned to the future in episode seven of Stars. While she was not present in the second arc of stars, she did make a small cameo appearance in Usagi's dream in episode 198. Trivia *She was a major supporting character in the second season, main character in the third and fourth seasons, and a minor one in the fifth. *Chibiusa's real name, Usagi Tsukino, means "Rabbit of the Moon", like her mother's name. Her nickname "Chibiusa" means "little rabbit." ** Since there is no diminutive for the name Serena, the translators of the original English dub chose to give her the nickname Rini. ** Rini also means "little bunny" in Japanese. *In the anime, Chibiusa had two image songs: ''I'll Say Bye-Bye'' and ''Don't Tease My Dreams''.'' * In the anime, Chibiusa did not grow as she did in the manga, both in stature and maturity. * While most Japanese fans like her, a number of Western fans are not fond of her. * In episode 198, Chibiusa made a short cameo appearance in Usagi's dream along with Mamoru and the other senshi in civilian forms. * She was the second protagonist to be turned evil, when being turned into Black Lady by Wiseman. The first was Tuxedo Mask, who was brainwashed by Queen Beryl. Gallery ''For images of the anime incarnation of Chibiusa Tsukino, please see Chibiusa Tsukino (anime)/Image Gallery. References es:Rini pl:Chibiusa Tsukino Category:Female Category:Crystal Tokyo Category:Moon Kingdom Category:Anime characters Category:Royalty Category:Civilian identities Category:30th Century Category:Anime Category:Anime Biographies